


Coming Home to You

by Dolphinium Corona (Megane_LuQ)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane_LuQ/pseuds/Dolphinium%20Corona
Summary: Commissioned by Kamiki.Hideyoshi and Kaneki lived together. That's all it is about.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 4





	Coming Home to You

“Selamat datang Hide...”

  
“Aku pulang Kaneki.”

Kaneki membukakan pintu dan menyambut Hide yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

“Sini biar aku gantung jaket dan tas mu” kata Kaneki.

“Ah terima kasih Kaneki.” Hide menyerahkan tas dan jaketnya, sementara ia melepas sepatunya sebelum menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

“Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, air panas juga sudah tersedia jika kau mau mandi dulu.” Kaneki berkata sambil tersenyum.

“Dan...?” Hide bertanya dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

“Dan?” Kaneki balik bertanya, kebingungan.

“Tidakkah seharusnya ada satu lagi?”

“Satu lagi? Apa?”

“Kau tahu kan, kalau pegantin baru biasanya akan berkata begini... ehem... ‘sayang, mau makan dulu, mandi dulu.. atau...a-aku?’, begitu!”

Wajah Kaneki lagsung memerah.

“Hide! Kau bicara apa sih! Kan kita bukan pengantin baru!” Kaneki berkata kesal, tapi mukanya jelas-jelas merah.

“Kau membayangkannya ya? Kau harusnya lihat betapa merah wajahmu Kaneki.”

“T-tidak!” Kaneki langsung membalik badannya agar Hide tidak bisa lanjut melihat wajahnya yang memang terasa panas. Semerah itu kah?

“Haha... aku bercanda. Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum makan.” Hide berjalan ke kamar mandi sembari mengelus puncak kepala Kaneki lembut.

“Hide!”

***

“Wow! Curry! Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang ingin makan curry?”

Setelah mandi Hide langsung menuju meja makan dan mendapati Kaneki telah menantinya dengan dua piring curry yang masih mengepul di hadapannya.

“Ah... benarkah? Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku senang kalau memang sesuai keinginanmu.”

“Ittadakimasu!”

“Ittadakimasu...”

“Um! Enak sekali! Kau selamanya saja tinggal bersamaku dan memasak untukku.”

Kaneki hampir tersedak mendengar celoteh Hide. Walaupun memang yang ia katakan tidak serius, tapi yang barusan itu benar-benar terdengar seperti lamaran.

“Kaneki? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu biru,”

“Ah- tidak, aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Iya, jangan khawatir. Uh, oh, apa kau mau lagi? Piringmu sudah kosong.”

Hide yang baru sadar piringnya kosong langsung menerima tawaran itu dengan bahagia.

“Tolong ya!”

Kaneki mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Hide yang seperti anak-anak.

Setelah kejadian di Anteiku, Kaneki tinggal bersama Hide untuk menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai Ghoul. Sementara Hide terus bekerja mengantarkan barang seperti biasanya, Kaneki akan memasak dan mengurus rumah sebagai ganti diijinkan tinggal. Walaupun Hide sudah berkata bahwa tidak melakukan apapun juga tidak apa-apa, tapi Kaneki merasa tidak enak jika hanya menumpang hidup tanpa berkontribusi apapun. Jadi lah mereka berdua hidup seperti sepasang pengantin baru.

“Terima kasih atas makanannya Kaneki.” Hide berkata setelah menghabiskan piring curry ketiganya.

“Itu bukan apa-apa.” Kaneki bangkit dan memberesekan peralatan makan mereka dan bersiap mencuci semuanya. “Oh iya, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan besok, katakan saja. Mungkin aku tidak sejago itu memasak, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memasaknya.”

“Ah... Apa yang ingin aku makan ya...”

“Ada?”

“Hmm... sebenarnya aku ingin makan sesuatu sih...”

“Apa itu?”

“Tapi bukan untuk besok...”

“Lalu?”

Hide bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kaneki yang berdiri di depan tempat cuci piring. Hide berhenti tepat di belakang Kaneki dan memeluk Kaneki dari belakang.

“Eh... Hide?”

“Ada yang ingin aku makan, tapi sekarang.” Hide berbisik tepat di telinga Kaneki.

“H-Hide... apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang mencuci piring-“

“Lupakan... aku lapar...”

“K-kan kita baru saja selesai makan malam...”

“Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Kaneki, kau tahu apa yang aku mau. Lupakan piring-piring bodoh itu, kita punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan.” Tangan Hide mulai menyusup nakal ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Kaneki, sementara ia mencium pelan tengkuk kaneki yang hampir tertutupi rambut putihnya.

“H-Hide... ahh! Tolong hentikan...”

“Berhenti? Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya Kaneki... aku tahu kau menginginkan ini...”  
Hide terus menggerayangi tubuh ramping Kaneki, membelainya di tempat-tempat yang ia tahu Kaneki sukai, sementara Kaneki masih berusaha menolak dengan wajah merah padam.

“Kaneki...”

“H-Hide...”  
Hide merasa kontrol dirinya perlahan makin tipis melihat Kaneki dalam dekapannya yang terasa begitu hangat dan harum, menggeliat pelan sambil bernapas tersengal, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang jelas-jelas sudah ikut terangsang tapi malu untuk benar-benar mengakuinya.

Oh Kanekinya yang imut, Hide jadi semakin ingin menganggunya. Membuatnya hilang akal karena berbagai kenikmatan yang tak sabar ia berikan.

Tapi sebelum itu, mereka tampaknya harus pindah tempat yang memungkinkan Hide lebih leluasa menjamah tubuh Kaneki.

Hide membalik badan Kaneki, membuat mereka saling berhadapan, lalu mencium Kaneki dalam-dalam. Ciuman itu panas dan mendesak, membuat Kaneki menyerah begitu saja.

Hide menjilat bibir bawah Kaneki dan Kaneki dengan patuh membuka mulutnya untuk dimasuki oleh lidah Hide yang dengan lihai memberi Kaneki kenikmatan. Mau tak mau Kaneki mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil, sementara tangannya melingkari bahu Hide.

Kaneki memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan tangannya pergi tanpa dikomando, menelusup ke antara rambut kuning itu. Hide pun tak mau kalah, tangannya dengan nakal meremas dua belah bokong Kaneki, lalu mengangkat Kaneki yang masih menggelayut padanya.

  
Hide menurunkan Kaneki ke meja makan yang telah kosong. Dalam benaknya Hide tertawa kecil, membayangkan bagaimana Kaneki akan marah dengan menggemaskan karena apa yang hendak mereka lakukan di meja ini.

  
“Tidak sopan!” Hide sudah bisa mendengarkan suara marah Kaneki di benaknya.

  
Tapi Kaneki yang di hadapannya saat ini sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk bisa memarahinya karena bertindak asusila di meja makan. Kaneki dalam pelukannya justru menariknya erat, berusaha membuat jarak yang sudah tidak ada itu semakin hilang, begitu haus akan sentuhan Hide.

  
“H-Hide...”

“Hmmm?” Hide menyahut lembut.

“Baju...”

“Ada apa dengan baju?”

Kaneki memalingkan wajahnya lalu berbisik pelan, “lepas...”

Hide tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lelaki berambut putih itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jadi semenggemaskan ini? Hide sungguh beruntung bisa memilikinya seperti ini.

“Jika Kaneki yang meminta, tentu harus aku turuti kan?”

Hide dengan cekatan menarik lepas kaos kuning yang ia kenakan, melemparnya sembarangan tanpa peduli. Sementara itu Kaneki menatap Hide lekat-lekat, matanya mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik Hide, seperti seorang mangsa yang menatap mangsanya.

“Hey, yang benar saja, kalau kau terlalu serius menatap seperti itu, aku bisa malu loh.” Hide tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga Kaneki.

“Hide...” Kaneki merengek pelan.

“Hmmm... kalau ‘dessert’ menatap lapar seperti itu, aku malah jadi makin bersemangat...”

“A-aku bukan makanan tahu!”

“Iya ya, tuan ghoul yang ditakuti, seharusnya memangsa manusia. Tapi lihat dirimu sekarang, menjadi makananku, terhidang dengan cantik di atas meja makan dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan memelas. Kau benar-benar pandai menggodaku Kaneki.”

“Hide... aku... tidak begitu... kau salah-“

Belum selesai Kaneki berucap, Hide sudah menarik lepas celana Kaneki dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Kini Kaneki hanya tinggal mengenakan kaos tipis dan celemek masaknya.

“Ittadakimasu...” Hide berkata sebelum mulai ‘melahap’ hidangan kesukaannya.

“Hide- Ahhhh!” Kaneki tidak sempat memprotes lebih jauh karena Hide langsung mengulum kemaluannya yang sudah separuh menegang karena berbagai sentuhan Hide sedari tadi.

Kaneki hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Hide kepadanya. Jemari Kaneki terbenam dalam surai kuning Hide, menahan kepala Hide agar terus melanjutkan kegiatannya di bawah sana sementara Kaneki semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

“H-Hide....”

Hide tidak menghiraukan rintihan manis yang dikeluarkan Kaneki, tidak sedikit pun ia memelankan kegiatannya. Malahan, Hide semakin ingin membuat Kaneki meracau lebih jauh lagi. Hide merasakan dirinya ikut menegang mendengarkan desahan Kaneki yang bagaikan nyanyian untuk telinganya. Ia dapat merasakan tetesan precum mulai membasahi celana dalamnya sendiri.

“Hide- Kumohon... Kalau kau terus begitu aku akan-“

“Mmmm...”

Hide bukannya berhenti, malah mempersilahkan Kaneki untuk mengeluarkan cairannya. Lidah Hide semakin lincah membelai kejantanan Kaneki di dalam mulutnya. Langit-langit mulutnya disapukan pelan ke ujung batang kaneki, sementara lidahnya melilit ke batangnya yang terasa hampir meledak.

“H-Hide!”  
Dengan pekikan pelan cairan kental dan hangat menyembur di mulut Hide. Semuanya ditelan dalam satu kali tegukan. Kaneki hanya menatap Hide yang menyeringai nakal ke arahnya. Memastikan Kaneki dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ia lakukan sementara Kaneki berusaha mengejar nafasnya.

  
Jantung Kaneki berdegup kencang, bukan hanya karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Hide padanya, tapi juga karena antisipasi akan apa yang akan Hide lakukan setelah ini. Walaupun Kaneki tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan.

  
“Thanks for the meal Kaneki.” Hide berkata jahil.

  
Wajah Kaneki memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

  
“Baka.”

Hide tertawa pelan dan merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya, sebelum melepas celana itu, memamerkan sesuatu di bawah sana yang tampak kuat dan jelas-jelas sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan tugasnya. Ujungnya terlihat basah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening.

“Kaneki...”

“Mmm...”

“Kau mau membantuku memasangkan ini?” Hide menunjukkan bungkusan persegi berwarna silver yang berkilat di bawah sinar lampu.

“I got the super thin” Hide berbisik pelan di telinga Kaneki.

  
Dengan wajah merah padam Kaneki turun dari meja dan berlutut di depan Hide yang berdiri. Kaneki membuka bungkusan persegi itu dengan giginya. Tangannya kemudian dengan cekatan mengocok kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegang di depan wajahnya. Saat ia sudah puas dengan itu, Kaneki mengulum karet itu di mulutnya dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk memasangkan kondom ke batang Hide.

  
Hide mengelus puncak kepala Kaneki dan membuat Kaneki mendongak.

  
“Berdiri dan berbalik.” Hide memerintahkan.

Dengan patuh Kaneki melakukan perintah Hide, dan dengan mudah Hide mendekapnya dari belakang sementara kejantanannya perlahan memasuki lubang Kaneki yang hangat.  
Keduanya mendesah karena kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

  
“Kau sudah tidak apa-apa Kaneki? Bolehkah aku bergerak?”

“Mn...” Kaneki mengangguk.

  
Lalu dengan cepat Hide mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan. Dalam pelukannya Kaneki hanya bisa mendesah dan terus memanggil nama Hide.

Hide yang mendengar namanya berkali-kali diucapkan seperti mantra menjadi semakin kehilangan kewarasannya.

  
“Kaneki...” Hide berbisik di telinga Kaneki, sementara satu tangannya menutup mata Kaneki dan tangan satunya meraih batang Kaneki yang sudah sangat keras dan terus menerus meneteskan cairan bening.

  
“H-Hide...”

“Kaneki.. Sekarang kau dalam dekapanku, tak bisa kemana-mana dan tak bisa melihat apapun. Bisakah kau merasakan diriku yang sudah hampir mencampai puncak? Tidakkah kau ingin merasakan bagaimana diriku jika mengelurkannya di dalam? Bagaimana rasanya tanganku di bagian depanmu?”

“H-Hide...”

“Tidakkah kau juga ingin Kaneki?”

“A-aku juga... Hide... Kumohon...” Kaneki memohon pada Hide. Semua stimulasi yang dilakukan Hide padanya benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan.

“Kaneki... Oh Kaneki-ku sayang... Kau sungguh luar biasa... Apakah kau menginginkannya Kaneki?”

“Hide... Kumohon... Aku benar-benar tidak tahan...”

Hide tertawa pelan di telinga Kaneki. Tawa yang membuat Kaneki semakin kehilangan kendali.

“Hide... Kumohon.... Bersama...”

  
Mendengar Kaneki yang memohon dengan amat manis seperti itu, Hide yang sedari tadi memang sudah hampir kehilangan akal bergerak makin tidak karuan.  
Makin keras. Makin cepat. Makin dalam.

  
“Hide... Aku-“

“Kaneki!”  
Kaneki mencapai puncak duluan dan Hide menyusul setelah merasakan bagaimana lubang Kaneki meremasnya begitu nikmat.

  
Cairan putih milik Kaneki berceceran ke lantai dan melumuri tangan Hide, sementara cairan putih milik Hide menetes ke paha Kaneki, terlalu banyak untuk ditampung oleh Kaneki.

Mereka berdua merosot ke lantai, kelelahan.

“I love you...” Hide berbisik.

“I love you too.” Kaneki tersenyum dan meraih wajah Hide di belakangnya untuk ia cium. “Tapi aku masih akan marah padamu karena melakukan ini di tempat kita makan.”

Hide tertawa lepas.

“Akan kubantu kau membersihkan semuanya.”

“Kau harus. Aku terlalu lemas untuk melakukannya.”

Hide berdiri dan menggendong Kaneki bridal style.

“Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Hide hanya tertawa dan mencium puncak kepala Kaneki.

“Ronde dua.”

“Hide!” Kaneki berseru marah.

“Kita bereskan itu nanti sekalian, aku masih belum puas.”

Hide membawa Kaneki ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Mereka melakukan dua ronde lagi setelah itu.

Paginya Kaneki terbangun di kasur yang bersih, mengenakan salah satu piyama milik Hide. Hide tidak ada bersamanya, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari dapur.  
Kaneki awalnya berniat bangun dan pergi ke dapur, tapi apa yang dilakukan Hide padanya tadi malam membuat bagian belakangnya terlalu sakit untuk dirinya bangun. Jadi Kaneki tetap berbaring sambil mendesah.

  
“Jika kau mendesah pagi-pagi kebahagiaanmu akan hilang loh.” Hide masuk ke kamar sambil membawa satu nampan penuh sarapan, roti bakar, telur mata sapi, bacon dan segelas jus jeruk.

  
“Ah Hide... kau membuat sarapan.”

  
Hide mencium kening Kaneki. “Tentu saja aku harus kan, setelah apa yang kulakukan tadi malam.”

  
“Kau sudah membereskan semuanya kan?”

Hide tertawa. “Tentu saja. Sekarang makan lah. Kau perlu tenaga untuk pulih.”

“Iya, pulih dari apa yang kau lakukan.” Kaneki tampak kesal, tapi leher dan telinganya merah.

Hide tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Kaneki detik itu juga.

“Hide!”

“Ahahahahah... Bersama Kaneki memang yang terbaik.”

Kaneki mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hide. Diam-diam ia senang bisa menciptakan tempat pulang untuk Hide. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap kebahagiaan ini bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> I am opening writing commissions. Go check https://dolphiniumcorona.carrd.co/ for details and contacts if you are interested! Thanks!


End file.
